thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (TDTD)
Pilot 'is the first episode of [[User:Undead Jastus|''Undead Jastus]] The Dissolve of The Dead: Fear The Walking Dead.'' Plot A highly dysfunctional blended family is forced together when they realize a reported virus is actually the onset of the zombie apocalypse. Synopsis Gloria, Albert, Robert and Nicholas goes to an abandoned church. Gloria holds Nick's hand, reassuring him that they are ready. They both go inside it without seeing the warning sign. Hours Before, Madison was driving to school with a suit on. She makes it the parking lot in time and get's out. As she is going into the school, the principal, Art Costa meets her at the door. Art shakes Madison's hand, resulting Madison shakes his hand back in polite. Art mentions Madison's trip but also mentions how Nicholas was unable to go due to him falling into a coma due to a overdose. Meanwhile in class, Travis Manawa, a teacher, is writing on his math board with a chalk. Travis questions the class about a pre-algebra class. A boy named Russell raises his hand up, Travis looks at Russell's hand first and answers the question correctly. The bell rings and Travis's class is dismissed. Madison walks in and hugs Travis. Madison tells Travis about her trip, causing Madison to explain about her trip. A kid walks in, asking Madison to see her. She assists and follows Tobias. While Alicia is at the park, Matt walks up to Alicia and talks to her. He asks her how her day, which Alicia explains that she has to take care of her brother, Nicholas, because he fell into a coma. At the Clark house, Nicholas wakes up from his coma and gets a call from his phone. Nicholas answers the phone to hear Calvin's voice, freaking out. Nicholas explains that he's been in a coma due to a drug overdose. Calvin then asks Nicholas to come to a diner, which Nicholas goes to. Back at the school, Madison sits down with Tobias in her office. Madison asks what's Tobias's problem, which resulted in him explaining attacks that's been scaring him. Madison suggests Tobias telling his parents about this but Tobias insists his parents refused his superstitions and assumed they were only stories. Madison suggests that he stocks on supplies, which causes Tobias to run to the janitor's closet and pull out a bag of supplies. Nicholas walks into the diner to see Calvin sitting on a chair with a hat on. Nicholas sits by him and they both discuss on Nicholas's habit. Nick mentions he wants to stop taking drugs, which causes Calvin to tell Nicholas to reconsider his decision in a non-violent way. However, Nick doesn't want to hear it from Calvin and calls him out for not taking "no" for a answer. Calvin then suggest they talk while they go on a ride. Nicholas agrees and goes with Calvin. Alicia is walking home as she opens the door. She sees that Nick is missing, she sighs and runs off, realizing that he went to Calvin. On a water well, they are both driving when they slow down near a tunnel, Nicholas notices that Calvin has his pistol ready. Once out with Calvin, Nicholas attempts to disarm Calvin but resulting in Calvin getting shot. Nicholas, shocked, leaves Calvin dead. Before he could do anything, he get's a call from his girlfriend, Gloria. Gloria asks him if he wants to come to the abandoned church, Nicholas says yes, insisting he needs to tell her something serious. Hours Later, Alicia gets to the water place, where Calvin's body is missing and Nicholas is nowhere to be found. She sees a puddle of blood near Calvin's car, causing her to walk up to it to expect it. She looks at the tunnel to see Calvin looking at the other side of. She runs in the entrance and yells his name. This results in Calvin, with his eye grey and blood dripping out of his mouth, undead and walking towards Alicia. She runs off as a undead Calvin walks out of the tunnel. Hours Later, Albert and Roberto are fast asleep while Nicholas is tired and Gloria is wake. Nicholas explains that Calvin is dead and just wants to end it all. Gloria gives Nicholas a heroin needle for him to "cool down." After Nick injects it. He falls fast asleep. Gloria get's a text from one of her friends of a video man named Patrick Sutherland getting shot by police. Deaths * Calvin (Alive) * Albert (Alive) * Roberto (Alive) * Gloria (Alive) * Patrick Sutherland (Alive; Off-Screen, Zombified) * Numerous civilians, paitents, LAPD and medics. Trivia * First appearance of Madison Clark. * First appearance of Nicholas Clark. * First appearance of Alicia Clark. * First appearance of Travis Manawa. * First appearance of Tobias. * First appearance of Art Costa. * First (and last) appearance of Russell (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Patrick Sutherland (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Gloria. * First (and last) appearance of Calvin. * First (and last) appearance of Albert. * First (and last) appearance of Robert.